Love Will Find a Way
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: post DH SPOILERS! Virgus Malfoy and Henry Potter are trying to get married but a weird love spell brings back James, Sirius and some other people from the past that create a weird love chain. HET, SLASH, LEMON AND FUN!


**WARNING: So I suppose I should start warning you that I have read Deathly Hallows (and I didn't like it but that's beside the point). **** So here I am writing a Fict post Harry Potter Saga, however, my fict contains some characters belonging to that story. My second warning should be the slash part. This is my first slash of course but that doesn't mean I am not familiarized with the genre. I've been a Yaoi fan ever since I watched Gravitation for the first time and I have seen many more after that. Suppose I don't have to say hpw much I love them. And my thisrd warning should be that I have original characters moving around but not much. Don't worry, I am one of those who hate original characters as well but I hope you get fond of these two because I have. Maybe because I created them with the help of FeaGalaxia. Hehehe. **

**Anyways, here I start…**

_**I dedicate this fict to FeaGalaxia, the slash lovers and everyone else who wants to make fun of those last JKR books (I mean HBP and DH, of course)**_

**Love Will Find a Way**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter World belongs to JK Rowling. However, some new characters were created by my mother (meaning FeaGalaxia) and me.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**True Love****"**

**By: TlalGalaxia**

The room was so dark that nobody could see anything unless a light was carried along. It was midnight and every student in the Ravenclaw tower was off to bed already. Severus Snape always enjoyed being there because he knew that was the last place where Albus Dumbledore would look for him. Thirty five years had passed and old Dumbledore had not read the signs yet that he did not want his company. And how would he? If it wasn't for him Snape would be still alive. He should have warned him! Or given him a clue that maybe Lord Voldemort would go after him when he found out about the wands and all that crazy Deathly Hallows thing. He would still be Head master and redeemed himself in a more deign way instead of through a student's name that… Oh, well… he would still be alive and not running from portrait to portrait escaping from Dumbledore and his silly apologizes. "Now that we'll be eternally together, we could try to be friends. Why can't we?", he'd say. And Snape could think in a thousand reasons why couldn't they and why he'd never be in the portrait hanging from Longbottom's office, the new Head Master, that was right after the one of the only person he wanted to see the less.

And he remained there enjoying the fact that he was all alone and the room was dark and empty, when a couple of students made their way into the common room. He could listen to their voices from the distance and knew immediately who they were. They were not his favorite kind of people. But since he could not be in Slytherin's common room (because he knew Dumbledore would look for him in there), he decided to remain silent and try to ignore whatever they were doing.

-My grandparents will never agree,- said the girl in a dreamy voice that sounded like a direct reference to her name.

-Then we should elope,- said the boy holding her hand tightly.

-No! You know grandfather is a dangerous wizard and father would be devastated if I left this way, sometimes I feel I'm the only woman in his life…

The boy looked puzzled for a second before answering.

-Isn't your mother still alive?

-Yes, and I have five sisters. But that's not the point.

The girl smiled in a very pure way that the boy could not resist.

-That's why I love you so much!- he said before holding her.

Snape had an immediate urge to leave the room. But then he remembered who he'd see if he did it so he thought he could handle it for a while. Besides those two sometimes could be entertaining when they didn't talk about their Romeo-and-Juliet-impossible-love. After so many years of being a portrait little students were amusing those days. And for the sixth child of the Malfoy clan and the younger Potter boy they had done pretty well so far.

Virgus Malfoy was true to her first name. She'd walk along the castle wearing a white virginal dress and a crown of flowers. That was strange to everybody on first. But Snape, who had met her mother, Luna Lovegood, considered it quite an improvement on that blood-line. Besides, considering Scorpius, her elder brother, used to tie his hair as a scorpion tail, and pisces used to wear living fish as earrings… not to mention all the other siblings. He had to admit, though, that his favorite was sagitarius now in fifth year who, playing with his bow and arrow, ended up making a hole on Dumbledore's portrait. He would not be surprised if the whole zodiac-Malfoy wheel assisted Hogwarts one day. He was really curious how the names were picked, though.

On the other hand, young Potter. The youngest of all Potters but unfortunately maybe not the last one was clever and very skillful. He was, after all, the only Potter that had no Weasley blood in his veins. Tragic as it sounds, the boy was orphan since he was two years old after Ginny Potter managed to kill her still husband, Harry Potter, and the woman who took him away from him, Hermione Weasley. An odd couple, a big scandal. The word incest was in everybody's mouth. Snape remembered it pretty well "They're like brother and sister!" would say everybody. But he knew, just as Ron Weasley knew that everything was a matter of time and a big bottle of wine. Ron could manage to forgive his friend and ex-wife and had raised all Potter and Weasley children as his own (including young Henry John Potter, the son of Harry and Hermione) while Ginny went to Azkaban and received the kiss of the dementor months later.

But what made these children unique were not their backgrounds or their families. It was the fact that when they were together, they could make great things. Of course, it was not the kissing and all that, it was magic! And by magic he did not mean love but real magic. Henry had great genes, of course, the brain of his mother and the power of his father. Virgus had an excellent blood-line and the mind of a Lovegood that made her believe everything was possible (even if grandfather Lucius would tell contrarily) and this made her curious and brave even when she was a Slytherin. He had seen great things coming from their minds and it was always a joy to look what they were after (unless they were kissing, of course).

-Did you bring what I asked you?- questioned Henry.

-Of course,- answered Virgus looking inside her bag,- I took if from Gemini.

-Which one?

-The blond one.

-You're all blond.

-I know, - sighed Virgus looking into his green eyes.- You're so smart…

Henry opened his mouth to ask again but thought it was for the best to leave it like that, this could go for hours and hours. Besides, he had the feeling that both Malfoy twins were called "Gemini" and so did Snape.

-Ok, so now we need a cauldron.

Virgus took out her wand and appeared her cauldron on the floor.

-And we need fire, - said Henry taking out a jar with blue fire, an ability that had inherited from his mother.

-Ingredients, - she said putting them inside in a random way while Henry moved his wand to make it stir.

-Do you think it'll work? - asked Virgus perceiving the awful smell coming from the cauldron.

-It will, - answered Henry making the potion stir a lot faster.

-If only grandfather Lucius liked you…

The boy looked inside his pockets and took out a little golden snitch. Virgus looked the object dreamily. She had never seen a snitch so close and neither did Henry until he received it from Ron since none of them were quidditch players. Not that they couldn't have been one but Virgus refused to take off her white virginal dress and the crown of flowers to wear a Quidditch uniform and Henry… well, he was Granger's son, wasn't he?

-Was it you father's? - asked Virgus pointing at the object.

-My grandfather's. Al has my father's. He was the great Quidditch player and all…

-Oh, but you are a lot more handsome,- she said kissing his cheek, - your beautiful green ayes do not hide behind a pair of glasses and brown hair matches better than black.

Henry's face turned red as he listened to her words and Severus felt sick. He could have puked if portraits ate something. For a moment he considered leaving but he was now very interested on what they were doing.

-Ok now, - said he turning his face to the potion they were making,- this is supposed to create eternal love, a mark.

-Like the mark on the tree you wrote for me?

-Kind of but this one will be magical and could not be undone.

-This means we'll be married?

-This means we'll never belong to somebody else and your grandfather will have no choice but to let us get married.

Virgus' eyes shone like stars after that promise. Severus Snape changed portrait to look closely, little did he know he was about to witness something more powerful and amazing than a simple love vow. Or maybe he had an idea of that, being him a young experimental student as well, he had several times found out that first time spells and potions not always do what they're suppose to do.

Virgus looked into Henry's eyes and both pointing their wands into the cauldron after putting the snitch inside, started to work out the vow that was said in turns. First Virgus then Henry.

-For eternal love

-And the person that love thy the most.

-For love is life.

-And transcends death.

-In the name of everything that is pure and beautiful. Like bunnies, kitties and butterflies.

Henry sighed before continuing not too sure about what to say next while Snape rolled his eyes disapprovingly.

-And in the name of everything that is eternal and magical like… erm…

-A phoenix and a narggle?

-Yeah, right, a phoenix and a narggle. May the essence of love live now in here.

The boys were expecting to see casts of light, fire coming out of the cauldron or at least listen to a thunder. Instead of that, they listened to the sound as if somebody was clapping slowly. They looked around and saw Severus Snape looking at them with a despising look.

- I could be disappointed. But what could I expect from a Potter and a Malfoy?

And as if the cauldron had something to say to Snape. It made a big boom that made the whole tower tremble. Instants later, several butterflies came out of there followed by bunnies, kitties and fire. Henry felt something running around his feet and jumped right on Virgus arms who caught him easily.

-Was that a rat?- he said shivering.

-No, it was a narggle.

Henry sighed relieved and let his girlfriend put him back down. They were so distracted with Henry's phobia that they did not realize the two people that were standing next to the cauldron looking at each other and then around as if they were lost. Snape could not believe himself and looked at them furiously.

-Potter,- he said.

-Yeah?- answered Henry and one of the newcomers at once.

-Not you,- said Snape looking at Henry,- I mean him.

The young man had black messy hair, was not too tall and wore glasses. He looked exactly like Henry's father but when he got closer he realized his eyes were brown.

-You…- Henry could not pass this point of the sentence so Virgus understood Henry knew him.

-Who is it?- she asked.

-It could be anyone, - answered raising his shoulders,- you know a lot of members in my family have black messy hair? It could be my brother Al, my father Harry, grandfather or anyone in the previous generations…

-James Potter. – Said Snape chirring his teeth.

James turned his face to look at the portrait and recognized the man even when he was twenty years older than he remembered.

-Snivellus? Is that you? You're so old!

-Your hair is even more greasy than it used to be,- added the other person.

-And you're supposed to be dead but that's not the point. What are they doing here?- he asked looking at Henry and Virgus.

-Wait a minute,- said James,- what do you mean by dead?

-Well, as far as my immense wisdom can tell dead is the opposite of alive.

-And now we trust Snivellus' "immense" wisdom? – said the young man Henry had never seen.

-Shut it, Black,- answered Snape bitterly.

Henry and Virgus had been listening to them trying to get a clue of who they were. As far as he was concerned, James was a very common name in his family. His elder half brother was called exactly like that, his father's name was Harry James Potter and his grandfather was named James too after his own grandfather. The list could be as long as the Potter blood line was. However, the other name gave him the clue he was looking for.

-Black? – asked Henry pretty amazed,- Sirius Black? Why are you two in here?

-I was expecting you could tell us that,- said young Sirius who had the age of James which was about seventeen just like Henry and Virgus.

Snape looked at the four young ones feeling very self confident. He knew and now understood something none of them could. Of course, it had always been like that but now he could prove it and enjoy it.

-I suppose I'll be the one making the introductions. Potter,- he said politely looking at James,- may I introduce you to your grandson? Better said, may I introduce your illegitimate grandson product of the affair your son Harry had with a mudblood leaving a wife and three children for her?

-¡Hey! – complained Henry but Snape ignored him now looking at Sirius.

-Black, may I introduce your…- Snape was pointing at Virgus knowing that they both were related but was not too sure of what kind of connection they had,- your niece.

-Is that Regulu's daughter? – replied Sirius amazed looking at her virginal beauty.

-No, it's actually granddaughter of Narcissa.

Sirius raised an eyebrow crossing his arms in front of him.

-You know that's barely family?

-I know but you had to look at your expression.

And there they were all four young people and portrait looking at each other as if the explanation would come soon. But not even Snape could give one on his immense wisdom.

-What happened?- asked Sirius finally.

-I'm not sure…- answered Henry knowing that he was somehow responsible for what was happening,- Virgus and I were trying to make a love vow and… I'm not sure of what went wrong.

-I think I know what happened,- added Virgus in a melodious tone.

Even Severus Snape paid her attention.

-Well,- she continued,- since we used orange toad skin and unicorn hair, then Henry centrifuged the potion contrary to the direction of the clock and evoked narggles and phoenixes in the vow…

All four faces were amazed since they didn't expect her to know much about potions and magic based on the prejudice of her appearance.

-We all know that orange toad skin makes spells everlasting and unicorn parts evoke life where there's no hope. Not to count the spell said in the name of phoenixes and narggles. I believe the mark James Potter left on that snitch came as a new life after the chanting was made.

Everybody remained silent as Sirius seemed confused.

-Why am I here, then? – he asked finally.

-I'm not sure, - answered the girl.

-Maybe you two have some kind of link related to the memory of the snitch,- said Henry walking from one side to the other. – or maybe it has to do with the spell casted. Honestly, I don't remember exactly every word we said.

-I do, - smiled Virgus.

Of course she did, thought Snape. She was one of "those people"

-The chanting went "for eternal love and the person that love thy the most. For love is life and transcends death. In the name of everything that is pure and beautiful. Like bunnies, kitties and butterflies. And in the name of everything that is eternal and magical like… erm… a phoenix and a narggle, right, a phoenix and a narggle. May the essence of love live now in here"

-Well, whatever it was,- answered Sirius right away,- what are we supposed to do now? As far as I'm concerned, I'm a seventh year student and I attend Hogwarts.

-Yeah, me too,- added James,- by the way… if Henry is a descendant of mine… can I know who is the owner of the other side of the blood line?

Snape looked at him with despise. He did not dare to say the words that still hurt him. Henry spoke instead.

-If you are grandfather James, then you married to grandma Lily.

-Did I?- smiled James very pleased. Snape could see Sirius' expression had darkened a little.

-And then you died two years later and so did Lily defending that son of yours from the Dark Lord. – added Snape.

-The what? – replied James still shocked.

-But… what did I do? – asked Sirius alarmed too.

-Nothing, you were not there. You all were betrayed by Pettigrew, then you went to Azkaban accused of murdering Pettigrew and escaped twelve years later but died another few years later defending your grandson from death eaters.

-Hey, thanks man! – said James holding Sirius' arm.

-Welcome… - he said raising his shoulders.

Snape rolled his eyes not believing they could take things so lightly. But then again, they were James and Sirius, weren't they? He shouldn't be so surprised after all.

-The real question here,- interrupted Henry, - is, what are we doing with you two?

-¡Snapey!- screamed a melodious voice entering Snape's portrait.

-Dumb…- replied Snape rolling his eyes without any consideration for the old man.- How on earth did you find me?

-Desdemona told me you might be here,- answered Dumbledore hugging him apprehensively.

Snape sighed on frustration. That damn Desdemona… even if she was a Lestrange, she had still to learn about loyalty towards people of her own house.

-You children better go and find your beds,- he said to everybody in the room,- even you Black and Potter. Tomorrow we'll find out what to do with you…

**YES, WHAT ARE THEY DOING WITH JAMES AND SIRIUS? THIS IS MERELY AN INTRODUCTION, ACTUALLY BUT IT'S NECESSARY TO CONTINUE WITH THE PLOT. I'LL BE BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 SOON THOUGH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND FEEL THE NEED FOR A REVIEW. THANK YOU!**

**TLAL**


End file.
